


Unusual Kiss

by Arbryna



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, OT3, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really are beautiful together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Kiss

Come on, come on, come on  
Over and over  
Come on, come on, come on  
We all wanted this

_~Melissa Etheridge, Unusual Kiss_

 

They really are beautiful together.

Lauren knows she should feel threatened by this--or jealous, or angry at Bo for wanting it--and she does, a little, but more than that she's just enraptured by how damn beautiful they are. 

She's sitting back against Bo's headboard, shirt unbuttoned and legs crossed, as Bo and Tamsin kneel at the end of the bed. Bo was trying to focus on Lauren, to make her feel included and important in this, because she's just that good of a person--or fae, or whatever--but Tamsin, unsurprisingly, was not into watching from the sidelines. Now they're on their knees facing each other, kissing like the whole world could collapse around them and they wouldn't give a damn. Bo's shirt was discarded a while ago, and Tamsin is wearing one of those tank tops she loves--the ones that display her well-toned arms and make Lauren's thoughts veer into inappropriate territory.

What? She's allowed to _look_. It's not like she would ever cheat on Bo, and getting involved with one fae is dangerous enough; at least Bo is unaligned, but Tamsin...well, Hale may be more tolerant than the other Ashes she's served under, but even he couldn't ignore a Dark fae helping herself to Light property. 

Except here Lauren is, about to get _very_ involved with said Dark fae. She knows Tamsin's here for Bo, the same way she is, but there's a visceral sort of thrill in sharing even this much with another person. 

It had been different with Nadia. They'd been so attached to each other, so completely absorbed in their relationship, that neither of them could have noticed anyone else. Well, until Bo came along, but a part of Lauren had said goodbye to Nadia long before Bo walked into her lab. 

Okay, so she's never had a threesome before, and she's a little excited about it--and a little mortified at the same time. Her cheeks are flushing hot, and she's not sure if it's from anticipation or embarrassment or complete disbelief that she's actually doing this. 

Not that it matters, especially in this moment. Bo's tongue snakes out to trace Tamsin's lips, and Lauren can see Tamsin's tongue slide out to meet it; the sight is so erotic that Lauren doesn't even notice Bo's eyes start to glow blue, doesn't realize that Bo is feeding until wispy tendrils of chi slip out from Tamsin's lips only to disappear between Bo's. A thousand scientific terms pop into her head; she's studied this, studied Bo, and she knows the exact physiology of what's happening right now, how Bo's body is taking in Tamsin's life force and distributing it to wherever Bo needs it most, but for once, science isn't enough to fully encompass this experience. 

They stop for breath, and Bo's fingers flutter down the bare skin of Tamsin's arms, raising goosebumps that Tamsin will surely deny the existence of later. Bo's hands settle on Tamsin's hips, resting at the edge of that impossibly sexy tank top. Tamsin twines her hand in Bo's hair, and Lauren can't see her hand clench, but she can see the wince on Bo's face that melts into a familiar expression--the kind that tells Lauren (as if she needed confirmation) that Bo really, _really_ likes that. 

Tamsin smirks, and it's clear she's noticed. "I won't break," Tamsin pants against Bo's lips. Her voice is low, almost a growl. "Stop holding back."

Lauren frowns at that, fidgets with one of the buttons on her shirt. She's not an idiot. Of course Bo holds back with her--she has to, or Lauren could end up dead, and that's really not sexy. Well, it might be to some people, but she'd really like to think Bo's not one of them. 

Bo responds by crashing her mouth into Tamsin's again, and Lauren catches a flash of teeth before the flow of chi starts up again, more insistent than before. Tamsin sways a little, wavers, but Bo's fingers dig into her hips, bunching in the fabric of her shirt and holding her steady. Tamsin is anything but passive, though; once she finds her balance, she gives as good as she gets, both hands tangled in Bo's hair, chest arching into Bo's as their lips hover mere inches apart. The space between is filled with a blue glow that gets brighter by the second until Bo jerks her head back with a gasp, abruptly severing the connection.

"Told you I could take it," Tamsin pants, her biceps flexing as she tightens her fingers in Bo's hair. Her lips are swollen and glistening from Bo's kisses, but somehow she still manages to look smug. 

The look on Bo's face is feral, more animal than human; there's a kind of raw hunger in her gaze that never quite manages to surface when she's with Lauren. It's breathtaking, and the heat that blossoms in Lauren's stomach at the sight of it is pure desire. She still feels awkward, still can't quite believe that she's doing this, but when Bo turns to direct that look at her, there's no way she can do anything but go with it. 

After some token resistance, Tamsin grudgingly lets Bo pull away completely; dark hair slides through Tamsin's fingertips as Bo turns her body as well, crawling toward Lauren with a smile that's somehow affectionate and predatory all at once. It's a smile Lauren knows well, and it never fails to make her heart skip a beat. 

Lauren uncrosses her legs, making space that Bo quickly moves to fill. Bo's knees nudge under Lauren's thighs as she dips her head, meeting Lauren's lips in a kiss that soothes and ignites all at once. It's hard to feel awkward when Bo is kissing her like this, like she's the only person in the world who matters. 

Bo tugs at the open halves of Lauren's shirt until they're both sitting up, entwined together and still lost in their kisses. Lauren shrugs the shirt off and tosses it blindly across the room, sighing as Bo's fingertips slide up the bare skin of her sides. Her body is on fire, aching for Bo's touch, and Lauren wants to arch, to moan, to _beg_ Bo to hurry up, but she bites back the urge. With Bo, the inevitable combustion is always worth the slow, torturous burn. 

It's Bo that makes a sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and Lauren freezes momentarily when she feels the brush of knuckles against her stomach, the tickle of long hair as it's pushed forward over Bo's shoulder. She almost forgot that Tamsin was even there, but Tamsin is not the type of woman to be forgotten. Bo's bra hangs loosely off of her shoulders, and she's humming softly into Lauren's mouth as Tamsin presses kisses into her back. 

Then it becomes all about teamwork, Lauren pulling back to slide Bo's bra off and fling it aside while Tamsin's fingers pop the button on Bo's pants. Bo leans back against Tamsin as Lauren pushes down pants and underwear, and after some clever maneuvering, she's kneeling naked between the two of them. Tamsin's hands glide up to play with Bo's breasts, kneading and tugging as she nibbles at Bo's exposed shoulder. Lauren directs her own touch downward, brushing over the quivering muscles of Bo's abdomen until she reaches the neat patch of curls she knows so well. Bo is already slick and swollen with need, and when Lauren's fingertip slides up the length of her sex, Bo jerks and whimpers and it's only Tamsin's solid presence at her back that keeps her upright. 

With one hand on Bo's hip to steady her, Lauren slides her fingers in, swallowing the gasp that escapes Bo's throat. One of Bo's hands grips at Lauren's shoulder, while the other reaches back to tangle in Tamsin's hair; even as distracted as she is, Bo is a considerate lover, not allowing either one of them to be forgotten. 

Lauren can tell that Bo is getting close when she feels a familiar pull deep in her chest. Bo is feeding from her, and some small part of Lauren is comforted by that; everything doesn't have to change just because Bo can't get everything she needs from a human lover. There's something different about it, though--Bo is less reserved, less fraught with anxiety over how much she can take. It's exquisite, and Lauren has to focus all of her energy on maintaining the rhythm of her thrusts. 

When it gets to be too much, when Bo's nails are clawing into Lauren's shoulder and Lauren's vision is going a little spotty, suddenly Tamsin is there, tugging Bo's head back and making Bo feed from her instead. 

Finally, Bo can't feed anymore, driven to the edge of her release. She clenches around Lauren, pants into Tamsin's mouth, and Lauren can feel the racing of Bo's pulse under her lips. Lauren doesn't stop--Bo's always been fond of multiple orgasms--until Bo's fingers close around her wrist and tug weakly.

"I'm kinda overwhelmed," Bo says breathlessly when she's torn her mouth away from Tamsin's. There's a sated smile on her lips and a hint of mischief in her eye, and Lauren quickly finds herself pressed back into the mattress by Bo's naked body. Deft fingers make quick work of her bra, then the fly of her pants, and then Bo is kissing her way down Lauren's torso, tucking her fingers into Lauren's waistband and sliding pants and underwear down her legs. 

Lauren expects Tamsin to put up a fight, or huff and wait impatiently until Bo deigns to give her attention again; the last thing she expects is for Tamsin to crawl up beside her, to slide a hand up over her breast as she leans in to speak in a low, rumbling voice.

"Never tried human before," Tamsin says with a devilish quirk of her eyebrow. 

Lauren shivers at the warmth of Tamsin's breath tickling at her ear. She glances up at Bo, confused and aroused and a little panicked. Bo gives her a reassuring smile. 

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Bo says, sitting back on her heels. Tamsin dutifully pulls her hand away, resting it on the bed beside Lauren's hip as they wait for her answer.

The silence is heavy with heat and uncertainty. It's clear from the look in Bo's eyes that she'd like nothing more than for Lauren to say yes, and surely Tamsin wouldn't be touching her if _she_ didn't want to, so it's all up to Lauren. 

Falling in love with a succubus was bound to bring with it all kinds of new experiences. Since meeting Bo, Lauren had found herself making plenty of choices that she'd never have thought to make before. She's always been a little shy, a little awkward, so she'd never have been able to predict what she does next.

Surprise flashes in Tamsin's eyes as Lauren reaches for her hand, pulls it back up to cover her breast again. Lauren swallows back her nerves and nods, just a little, and she catches a tiny glimpse of the pleased smile on Bo's lips before Tamsin's mouth descends on hers. 

Kissing Tamsin is different from kissing Bo--less loving, more demanding--but Lauren would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. She drags her fingers up Tamsin's arms, slips them into blonde hair, only to find her wrists quickly captured by Tamsin's firm grip.

"Not the hair," Tamsin mutters in between kisses along Lauren's jaw. 

It strikes Lauren as strange, especially with how eager Tamsin was tugging on Bo's hair, but she thinks she remembers reading something about valkyries and hair loss in her research. In any case, she doesn't get very long to think about it; Tamsin releases her wrists once it's clear her message has been received, and refocuses her attention on nibbling and sucking at Lauren's neck while her hand returns to Lauren's breast. 

Meanwhile Bo kicks into gear again, nudging Lauren's knees open and kissing her way up the inside of her thighs. Then Bo's mouth is on her, and Lauren can't think; she can only clutch at Tamsin's shoulders, arch her hips up in time with Bo's movements. She lets out a little mewl of disappointment when Tamsin's leave her neck.

"Damn that's hot," Tamsin says, eyes fixed on Bo's head bobbing between Lauren's legs. 

Bo's eyes slide open, and Lauren can feel the smug smile pressing into her skin before Bo returns to the task at hand. Long, slim fingers push into Lauren as Tamsin's lips drift down to capture a pebbled nipple. The scrape of teeth and the slick swipe of tongue consume Lauren's senses until her abdomen tightens, her thighs flex hard around Bo's head, and every muscle in her body seems to clench and release all at once. She's left a boneless, quivering heap on Bo's bed, sucking in air like she's never tasted it before. 

Tamsin doesn't waste any time in moving down to tug Bo to her, kissing her with even more hunger than before. She's been surprisingly patient this whole time, allowing--even helping--both Bo and Lauren to find their release without demanding anything of her own. Lauren's impressed she's held out this long. 

Unfortunately, Lauren couldn't lift a finger to help if she tried. It's going to take a bit more time for her to recover than usual, with how eagerly Bo fed from her earlier--not to mention the exhilaration of being with two women at once. She really should get around to stocking the fridge with sports drinks one of these days. 

Thankfully, Bo seems to have it under control. Tamsin's bra goes flying across the room, adding to the ever-growing collection of scattered clothing. Bo kisses her way down Tamsin's chest while she works at the clasp of Tamsin's pants, then slides her hand inside without bothering to try to remove them. 

They're back in the same position they started in, Lauren lying back while Bo and Tamsin kneel before each other, but it's much more intimate than before. One of Tamsin's hands is fisted in Bo's hair, holding Bo tight to her breasts, while the other snakes between Bo's own legs. Lauren can only watch as their movements grow more urgent, as Bo pulls away from Tamsin's chest only to press their lips together once more, feeding as they both near their release.

It's almost indistinguishable, which one of them comes first, whether it's separate at all. Bo feeds on sexual energy, and a connection like the one she creates while feeding can confuse the senses to the point where it's impossible to tell whose climax is whose. It's almost as breathtaking to watch as it is to experience.

Tamsin collapses back next to Lauren on the mattress, her chest heaving. "Damn," she pants, "I can see why you're so popular." 

Bo just smirks, crawling up the tiny space between them. "You ain't seen nothing yet." 

Lauren looses a groan that quickly turns into a yawn. "Baby, I don't think you're going to get any more out of me tonight," she says regretfully. "You've never taken that much before. Not that it's a problem, I enjoyed it--I _really_ enjoyed it, but I just don't have any energy le-"

Bo's lips press against hers, cutting her off, and then pull back slightly. There's a familiar something flowing between them, but this time it's going _into_ Lauren, revitalizing her in a way a sports drink never could. 

"Plenty of chi to go around," Bo murmurs when she's finished. She glances over at Tamsin, then back at Lauren, and there's a promise in her eyes that makes Lauren's stomach clench and tighten. "I'm not done with either of you yet."

It's going to be a long night.

_end._


End file.
